The Story Of A Man Left For Dead
by Four Eyed Jackalope
Summary: The story of Joshua Smith, one of the last humans alive in the zombie apocalypse.


Chapter One: Childhood.

- Hey, what's up? My name is Joshua Smith, in my gang I was called Joshua "Loko" Smith, don't know exactly why, but what the hell?. My friends call me Josh, ladies call me love machine.

Man, when they asked me to do this, I thought it was a joke… But it looks like it's a serious shit.

- Okay then, I'll tell ya my story.

- I was born twenty seven years ago on a small city in California, the family life gave to me was the worst one in the world, neither my parents, neither the rest of the family, none of them really liked me, and they were a bunch of dicks.

- When I was seven years old I ran away from that shitty life and started to live my as I wanted to. One day I was walking, it was three days since I had eat something for the last time, I was starving. A guy in the bar across the street called me, there were lots of bikes parked in front of me, the guy was a biker named Marcus, and he was on HellsAngels Motorcycle Gang. After he gave me some food, I tell him my history, Marcus said that if I wanted a family, Hells Angels would be it to me.

- My initiation was when I was seventeen, me, Julius my best friend, and two other guys needed to talk to the head leader, the guy with real power. If, and only if he liked us we would be accepted to join.

- He made questions about our childhood, our life style, the things we liked and disliked. In the end of the conversation, Julius and I were accepted. The other two were rejected.

- When we were eighteen, we crossed route 66 with our bikes, with four more gang mates, we formed a long friendship in that travel.

Chapter Two: Friendship ruined by the virus.

- We lived a good and amazing life, I've got in thousands of gang fights, in one of them a guy opened my chest with an fire axe, I almost got killed, but Julius managed to sew the wound before I lost all the blood that was in my body.

- Then, that infection, that was called Green Flu on the TV appeared, Julius and the others headed south, they needed to talk to the head leader about some bullshit, don't know exactly why, but no one told me anything.

- We gonna be back in three days, Josh. Don't worry. Keep riding things here while we're out. – Julius said me before leaving. It was two days before my birthday, not that I'd care about it, but I wanted to get a crazy party and got as drunk as I could with my mates.

- Looks like things never are like we wants or plan, huh? I was on a strip bar that I used to go when I was around there. It wasn't funny going alone to that place, even more when the stripper turns into a psycho zombie in the middle of my private session. That bitch owes me the money I wasted on that poor show until now. I shoot her with my pistol, when I came outside the room, everyone that was okay looking five minutes ago, we're zombies now.

Running I managed to kill most of the sons of bitches and jumped on my bike. Down the road there was a police car, crashed on a wall.

It was two policemen there, one dead with a bullet in the forehead, the other holding an injured stomach. – Help! - He said, I've never was the type of guy that liked movies, or shit like that, but I knew very well what happens when a zombie bites you. –One of them bit you?- the guy nodded crying. I shot him on the face, so he would not turn into a zombie, it was more like a favor, inside the car was some guns, and a big radio they probably had taken from a boy somewhere around, wrapping it on my bike I went down the city to find someone alive. That damn Guy from the News… He was only talking the same bullshit repetitively, I'd take a long time to realize it was a recording.

Chapter three: Two Fucking months.

- Two fucking months without seeing an normal human, I was heading south, as the guy from news said there was evac centers there, I had some friends on the Italian mafia, I asked their asses to come rescue me with their chopper, the bloody bastards simply ignored me. Bunch of faggots.

- I entered the woods near that road, because a bridge had fall blocking my way, there, in the middle of nowhere, it was an old motel, and a bike parked near it. At first I thought it was someone from my old gang, but inside the motel was a guy I've never saw before. He was a biker from Nuff Riders, NY… Or some shit like that. His name was Nero, I wanted it was a girl, it was two fucking months without any women.

- That guy was heading to the evacuation center south from there too, so we continued riding south, but his bike was almost out of fuel, mine was too. We founded a small city, with a school in it. The infected horde was right behind us, chasing us since we entered the city. We take cover at the school and barricaded the front door with some chairs and tables, on the classroom on the first door to the left, there was she, a girl, not more than nineteen years old, coming from a ball, sitting there, reading a damn book. She was beautiful. I wanted to kiss her right there, but I controlled myself, she could be the last girl on earth, it wouldn't be good to give her reasons to not like me.

- She was in a fancy golden dress, she was been there for how long? Her make up and hair were practically untouched. I tried to start a conversation, but she didn't took her eyes out of that damn horror book, I went upstairs to barricade the windows when I heard some noise coming from the second floor.

- Nero went to get some wood to barricade two or three windows that weren't barricaded. But a bloody smoker grabbed me and tried to pull me outside the school, Right in time Nero saved me, I would got killed if that lummox wasn't fast. And down the stairs there she was, looking at us, more to me than Nero, at least I wanted to believe in that. –Are you going to get down here, or you wanna attract all the infected nearby here?-

- In that moment I decided I needed her. Nodding I went to the first floor, as she continued to read that book. I tried to read over her shoulder, was more and excuse to smell her hair, it was the best thing I smelled since this all started. I don't know exactly why, but after two or three hours talking with her and Nero, I started to think we would gonna end up dying there, all the infected in the city were around the school, waiting for us. After some words, she and Nero planned to hit an alarm in a building nearby, to attract the infected to there, and make a run for it to the car parked on the school parking.

- That crazy plan really worked out, and we started to drive away from there, following the road. Heading south.


End file.
